Perfect Choices
by ZerotheDog
Summary: The four turtles have regular lives… but when one snaps, the rest snap! One orange-masked turtle, or known as Mikey, is blamed and does the unthinkable… runs away. Shredder got this mind-control thingy done, so when the footbots reported seeing him, Mikey is going to be the first to test it out. Will Leo, Donnie, and Raph find him in time to save their little brother and apologize?
1. Chapter 1: Goodbye

Chapter 1: Goodbye

 **This is a little flip-flop. I'm doing a Ninja Turtle fanfiction! It's about Mikey… but read the description down below! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T own the turtles or anything revolving around them, except for the plot and an OC character coming in!**

Summary: The four turtles have regular lives… but when one snaps, the rest snap! One orange-masked turtle, or known as Michelangelo or Mikey, is blamed and does the unthinkable… runs away. Shredder got his mind-control thingy done, so when the footbots reported seeing him, Mikey is going to be the first to test it out. Will Leo, Donnie, and Raph find him in time, to save their little brother?

One morning, four well-known turtles were in the living room. The blue-clad turtle was watching his favorite show, 'Space Heroes', while the purple-masked turtle was messing around with an invention he made, then the red one was sleeping, while the orange turtle was sneaking up on him.

' _This is gonna be great_!' he thought happily. He was holding a water balloon, except it had toilet water in it!

"Ready," he whispered.

"Aim." He held the balloon high above the turtle's head.

"FIRE!" He slammed it onto the red-masked turtles head, startling him. But sadly some of the water splashed onto the purple turtle, mostly known as Donatello or Donnie's, invention. It started short-circuiting.

"No!" he cried.

"MIKEY!" the red turtle, known as Raphael or Raph, shouted. Mikey was laughing hard.

"You should see your face Raph!" he laughed.

"Because of you, I have water on me!" he yelled.

"Actually," he said, still laughing, "It was toilet water!"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Raph shouted running after his brother. But to his demise, Mikey was faster than the rest, so he was far ahead of Raph. **(I'm not good with pranks. :/ )**

Raph was in complete rage, so he didn't realize he was picking up a rock and chucking it at Mikey.

"Woah!" He caught the rock, "HA! I'm good at catching!" He tossed it ruffly behind him, but it hit the TV screen. It broke and Leo glared at Mikey.

"Heh. Oops. Just not with that." Mikey rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "It was Raph's fault!" He pointed innocently at the second oldest.

"Nice try, idiot!" Raph shouted, "It's all on you!" He tackled Mikey to the ground, with the youngest yelling.

They didn't realize their father and sensei, Splinter, walk in.

"Enough!" The two turtles stopped fighting, "What is all this commotion?"

"Mikey threw _toilet_ water on me!"

"Mikey broke my invention!"

"Mikey destroyed the TV!"

Splinter was looking at his youngest son, "Michelangelo, is this true?"

Mikey looked at the floor, but nodded.

"Your punishment is that you have to clean _all_ this up. The whole living room." Mikey deflated.

"Serves you right," Raph grumbled as he walked passed.

Mikey sighed and started.

A long time later… he got finished and decided to eat dinner. Which he made.

"Dinner's ready!" he shouted. He heard Raph say, 'he wasn't hungry', Donnie said, 'he was busy', Leo didn't say anything, but Mikey knew that he was meditating or something.

Only Splinter came in. It was an awkward supper, but Mikey didn't mind, no one was there, because Splinter left when he was done. Mikey felt his eyes watering, so he got up and went to his room, even though the kitchen was a mess.

Raph bumped into him on purpose and muttered, "Mess up," to him.

Mikey got in his room. He couldn't take it anymore! He grabbed out a piece of paper and wrote on it. It was a goodbye letter.

 _Dear Family,_

 _I can't take the pain anymore. I've decided to leave, forever. The beatings I get from Raph, the hurtful comments I get from Leo and most of the times Donnie. I finally realized that you guys don't care about me. So why stay? I hope your life will be much better without me in the picture… Goodbye._

 _Love,_

 _Mikey_

Tears left his eyes as he was writing the letter. He packed up everything; his T-phone, except turning off the tracker on it, a few comic books, his stuffed teddy bear, some pizza, and a few water bottles. He put it in his orange duffle bag and snuck out of the lair.

"Goodbye guys," he whispered, looking back, "Have a great life."

Then he left.

 **Chapter 1 done! I'm starting chapter 2, which will be longer. They'll get longer on the way. I'm already seeing a sequel in the near future!**

 **Hope you liked it! Review on your thoughts! THANKS!**


	2. Chapter 2: Where's Mikey?

Chapter 2: Where's Mikey?!

 **I'm so happy you guys like the story! So I'm updating a chapter everyday… I'm not doing anything, so I'm working on this! Here's chapter 2!**

The Hamato family woke up… except for Mikey. They went into the kitchen for breakfast, they got their own cereal… until…

"Where's Mikey?" Donnie asked. Raph shrugged.

"I'll go wake him," Leo sighed and got up.

Leo got to Mikey's room and knocked, "Mikey? It's breakfast!"

No answer.

"Michelangelo?"

Still no answer.

Leo opened it and saw no Mikey in there. But he did find a note. He read it.

"No…" he ran out of the room and to the kitchen.

"Jeez Leo! What's the rush?" Raph said.

"The rush is, Mikey is gone!" He replied, quickly.

"Mikey's gone?!" Donnie jumped up, nearly spilling his coffee.

"Are you sure Mikey is gone?" Raph asked, narrowing his eyes, "Could be another prank."

Leo didn't say anything, but just handing him the note. Raph's eyes widened.

"He did leave…" he felt guilty for the part about him beating Mikey. He handed the note to Donnie. He felt bad too. That's when Splinter walked in.

"What's the matter, my sons?" Splinter asked, "And where is Michelangelo?"

"Mikey… ran away," Donnie responded, sadly.

"He probably left at night," Leo reported. Raph didn't say anything.

"You should go look for him," Splinter said, "And apologize."

"Let's go, Donnie. Raph-" Leo looked around to find Raph gone. He groaned, "He left already. Let's catch up with him Donnie." He nodded and left.

 _Meanwhile…_

Mikey was running along the rooftops, feeling freer than ever!

"Woo-hoo!" He jumped a few more buildings then stopped, oblivious to the red eyes watching him.

"This is great!" he exclaimed. That's when he heard his name being shouted.

"Uh-oh." He started running again. He jumped 3 rooftops, about to jump the next, until he was tackled.

"Get off!" he yelled.

"Mikey! It's me, Raph!" Raph shouted, over his yelling. But he didn't listen. Luckily, his grip loosened and Mikey got out. He kept running.

Mikey got far away, but didn't stop running, until he felt a pinching feeling in his arm. He stopped and looked and saw a dart in it. He pulled it and stumbled a bit. The whole world went black.

 **(Raph's POV)**

I left when I read the note. Mikey felt that way? I'm so stupid!

"Raph!" I heard Donnie yell.

"Raphael!" Of course Leo yelled that time. He uses the whole, 'full name' thing, when he finds out we did something.

"What?!" I turned around and saw my two brothers.

"You could've waited!" Leo said. I rolled my eyes.

"C'mon!"

We all split up and I got the path with Mikey. You know why? I saw him running away from us.

I guess he was exhausted, because he was slower than usual. I tackled him, a little bit too rough.

"Get off!" he yelled. Why would I do that?

"Mikey! It's me, Raph!" I tried telling him, but he wouldn't listen. I accidentally loosened my grip on him. Oops.

He took off. I followed him, but he was _way_ too fast! I kept shouting his name.

"Mike! Come back!" I shouted.

When I reached one of the rooftops, I froze. There were footbots _everywhere_ , taking Mikey away! Red was clouding my sight. Rage took over.

"Let my brother go!" I yelled and charged at them. I couldn't get to my little brother in time. They took him away.

"No! Mikey!" I tried running to him, but failed. "Leo! Donnie! We have a problem!"

 **(3** **rd** **person)**

Leo, along with Donnie, ran over to Raph, "What's the matter? I heard you from miles away."

Raph was breathing harshly, "T-they have M-Mikey…"

"Wait, _who_ has Mikey?" Donnie asked.

"Shredder."

That single word made them freeze. Their little brother was in the clutches of… _Shredder_?!

"We gotta tell Master Splinter!" Donnie said, scared. They all nodded and ran off to their lair.

 _About… let's say 10 minutes…_

"Master Splinter!" they shouted. They all saw April and Casey were there waiting.

"What is it?" Master Splinter came walking out.

"Footbots… took Mikey… away," Raph panted. April gasped.

"What are we gonna do?" Casey asked.

"What do you think?!" Raph snapped, "Go look for him, of course!"

"We need a plan," Leo said. Then they got to doing it.

 **(With Mikey…)**

The orange-clad turtle blinked his eyes open. He was in a cell.

"Aw great…" Mikey grumbled. The cell door opened, and in came… Shredder.

"Hello, turtle," he growled, "I have a deal for you, if you tell me where Hamato Yoshi is, I'll let you live."

Mikey grinned mischievously, "Hm… let me think… never." That earned him a slash on the cheek. He held the whimper back, because he didn't want to be a wimp.

"Do you think your brothers will come for you?!" Shredder laughed, that made Mikey shudder, "They don't love you. I saw you were running away. Nobody will save you." With that said, he walked out.

Mikey thought about what he said.

' _He's right… they don't love me… NO… they will come for me! They will save me!_ ' He thought.

' _They love me… right_?'

 **Chapter 2 done! Chapter 3 up… probably today still!**

 **Hope you like this chapter! It'll get more interesting in… chapter 3 or 4… Review on what you think! THANKS!**

 **~Zero!**


	3. Chapter 3: They Never Came

Chapter 3: They Never Came

 **Decided to do Chapter 3 right away… This is really fun to write! I'll try making them longer for you! Here's Chapter 3!**

Mikey woke up to Day 2 of being in the horrid place.

"They would've came…" he muttered.

 _Give them one more day_ , his mind told him.

"Fine. One more…" he is already getting delusional. He's talking to himself! Aaaand Shredders here… again… for the 5th time…

"One last chance turtle," he growled.

"You said that, oh, about 2 chances ago," Mikey smirked. Shredder roughly picked up Mikey and stabbed his blade through his shoulder.

Yup. He had to scream.

Mikey screamed.

"The pain will stop if you tell me where Hamato Yoshi is!" Shredder yelled.

"N-Never!" Mikey hissed. Shredder threw him to the ground and kicked his plastron. The kick was hard, so it winded Mikey and brought stars over his sight.

Shredder grabbed Mikey's orange mask off his head.

"This will be a _gift_ to your family, Michelangelo," Shredder laughed, maniacally then walked out.

Mikey's blue eyes were filled with tears of pain and sadness.

"Come soon, dudes…"

 **(With the rest of his family)**

Everyone was in the dojo training, at the time Mikey was being beaten.

Splinter was meditating so he could find his youngest son. Which he did… but not in a _great_ shape. He saw what Mikey was thinking. Hearing about his brothers not coming for him, yadda, yadda. He decided to tell them. When Splinter called them, they knelt in front of their sensei.

"I have grave news about your brother," Splinter began. All three of the brothers had nervous or scared faces.

Splinter continued, "He is badly hurt. His spirit and faith is leaving, piece by piece."

"We need to save him!" Raph yelled, jumping up.

"I couldn't agree with you more, Raph!" Donnie said, getting up.

Leo nodded and stood beside his brothers. Splinter smiled at this, seeing his oldest sons cooperating.

"Good. This training session is over," he told them, "I will meditate and try to contact him again."

"Hai Sensei." They said, simultaneously. Donnie left to his lab to try and find a lead to Mikey, Raph went to his punching bag, and Leo was trying to think of a plan to find their younger brother. It was quiet except for the swinging of the punching bag. Until Raph broke it.

"I'm gonna rip Shredder to shreds!" Raph growled. Leo rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help but agree with him. They hadn't seen Donnie walk passed them, and bring in a package.

"Hey guys!" he got their attention. He held the package up, and brought it over to them. When he opened it, they all gasped.

It was Mikey's orange bandanna and a tape. They put the tape in the VCR and watched it. It was _horrifying_! Shredder beat Mikey to near death. And at the end, Mikey was looking at the camera with a pained saddened face. Then it cut out to black.

Raph was breathing hard… uh-oh.

"I'm. gonna. KILL HIM!" Raph roared. Donnie had been too scared to tell them the good news. But he snapped out of it.

"Guys… I know where Mikey is…"

 **(With Mikey)**

"T-they aren't coming…" Mikey was lying in a pool of his own blood. Shredder had done the worst beating _ever_ … since he was there. He was taken back into his memories. Not the good ones.

The bad ones.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Mikey and his brothers were in the Kraang base._ __ **(Forgot what episode though… and this is not exact words either)** _._

" _Ok Donnie you go with Mikey…" Leo began._

" _Aw! Why do I always go with Mikey?!" Donnie whined._

" _Well I don't want to go with him," Raph said._

" _If you don't want to go with me, FINE! I'll go on my own then!" Mikey stomped away._

 _ **Next Flashback… I made this one up…**_

 _During a fight with footbots…_

" _HA! Missed me!" Mikey laughed. He was flipping around the footbots. The whole fight was to get a canister of mutagen. But with Mikey fooling around…. They got away…_

" _GAH! Mikey!" they yelled._

" _You mess up!" Raph yelled._

" _You're so useless in battle!" Donnie shouted._

" _You need to grow up!" Leo scolded._

 _That hurt Mikey more than the huge gash on his shoulder he got in battle…_

"They don't care about me!" Mikey cried out. He couldn't take it anymore! They aren't coming!

"That's correct," Shredder walked in, "You're needed for an… experiment." Footbots came in and grabbed the weak turtle and brought him into a _huge_ laboratory. Mikey was strapped to a table by his arms and legs. He didn't want to fight them. Nobody cared.

"This won't hurt," Shredder laughed. He held a syringe, with a red liquid inside. Mikey's conscience was telling him to get out and run, but _Mikey_ didn't want to. Why would he?

He stuck the needle in. All Mikey did was stiffen, as the red liquid went into him. His muscles tightened and his heart quickened. His eyes felt heavy, but after a few moments, they snapped open. They didn't show the bright, happy, and mischievous kind. It showed evil, hatred, and anger.

If Shredder wasn't wearing his helmet, you would see an evil grin.

"Are you ready for revenge, Michelangelo?" he held out a black ninja mask to the turtle.

Mikey smirked and took the mask, "Yes… Master…"

 **Mikey! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I hope you like this chapter! Chapter 4 will be up soon! This is really fun to write! Review on your thoughts! THANK YOU!**


End file.
